Baloo JaXX
Baloo(VJXF080) was born in December 2014 in the JaXX. Her mother was Cloudbreak, a subordinate female and her father was an unknown rover. Baloo was born in a large litter of six pups. Her siblings were Kenai(VJXF081), Koda(VJXM082), Paddington(VJXM083), Superted(VJXF084) and Yogi(VJXM085). The dominant female at the time was Teahupo'o, Baloo's aunt. She had no pups of her own at the time and allowed Baloo and he siblings to live. The pups started to forage with the adults at four weeks of age, sadly Koda was predated in Janaury. Cloudbreak got pregnant againt but lost the litter. There would be no pups born in the JaXX for several months allowing the group to focus on Baloo and her remaining litter-mates. In May 2015 Kenia disappeared and was considered Last Seen. A new litter was born to dominant female Teahupo'o. Baloo and her siblings were now five months old, old enough to fend for themselves but not old enough to help out much with the new pups. In July Superted was evicted and absent from the group. Being one of the oldest females still in the group, Baloo started to be evicted along with her mother Cloudbreak who became pregnant. Baloo was evicted for the first time in August 2015 but rejoined the group. Cloudbreak gave birth to a new litter of three pups however all the pups were lost. In October Baloo was evicted again along with her mother Cloudbreak and the two females were seen with two wild males. Baloo rejoined the JaXX before the end of the month and Cloudbreak rejoined the following month but died. Baloo now became the oldest subordinate female under Teahupo'o. Baloo was pregnant most likely by one of the wild males however she aborted the litter. In February Baloo's last remaining litter-mate Paddington left with the older males to join the Ewoks making herself the last of their litter still in the JaXX. Baloo mated with a rover, possibly a displaced Ewok male, and became pregnant. In April she gave birth to Wawel, VJXF094, Polon and VJXP096, her first surviving litter. Baloo was evicted in June and considered Last Seen in July. However, she reappeared and rejoined the group in August, despite being pregnant. Baloo aborted the litter during the following month. Baloo was evicted from the group in October and remained ousted for all of November. During that time, Teahupo'o died, leaving the JaXX without a dominant female. Baloo returned in December. Being the oldest female, Baloo easily established dominance. She was also pregnant, probably mating with a rover while evicted . She later aborted the litter. Guinness, who had been the dominant male for over three years left to rove, leaving Baloo without a partner. However, two males from the Lazuli joined the group and LlCoolj became her mate. Baloo soon became pregnant again and gave birth to VJXP101, VJXP102, VJXP103, VJXP104 and VJXP105 in March 2017. Baloo quickly became pregnant again during the following month. However, she aborted the litter. Baloo was pregnant again in July 2017 and she gave birth during the following month. However, the litter was lost before emergence. In September, Baloo was pregnant again and remained pregnant through October. She gave birth in November to VJXP106, VJXP107, VJXP108, VJXP109, VJXP110, and VJXP111 but sadly all but VJXP106 would be predated in their first month. Baloo was pregnant once again in December. She gave birth to one pup, VJXP112 in January 2018. Baloo soon became pregnant again and gave birth to VJXP112, VJXP113, VJXP114 and VJXP115 in April 2018. Baloo quickly fell pregnant again in June 2018. In July, she gave birth to VJX?116, VJXF117, VJXM118, VJXP119 and VJXM120. Sadly, only VJX?116 survived beyond the litter’s first month. In September 2018, Baloo showed signs of being pregnant again, but soon aborted the litter. She fell pregnant again in October and carried the litter through November. Baloo is still alive and the dominant female of the JaXX today. Links JaXX Mob Diana Lazuli Cloudbreak JaXX Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Evicted females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females